New York City
.]] '''New York City' is the most populous city in both the state New York and the United States. Located on a large natural harbor on the Atlantic coast of the Northeastern United States, the city consists of five boroughs: The Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, and Staten Island. In August 14th, 1951, New York was attacked by the Chimera. ''Resistance: Burning Skies On August 14th 1951, the Chimera launched a surprise attack on Staten Island. The "Minutemen", a militia group, led by Ellie Martinez, helped in fending off the invaders while providing the citizens to escape the city. The Chimera then launched the bombardment of several Spire Missiles at Staten Island, releasing payloads of Crawlers. As the evacuation continues, many surviving citizens attempt to fled across the George Washington Bridge to New Jersey in which Chimeran forces began to pursue them. Ellie Martinez called an airstrike on the bridge, destroying it and preventing the Chimera from crossing the Hudson River. Resistance: A Hole in the Sky On July 4th, 1953, Thomas Voss, the current U.S. President, led a group of SRPA Sentinels, American soldiers, and citizen freedom fighters in a desperate attack on New York In an attempt to destroy the New York tower and close the wormhole. However, the battle ended in a Chimeran victory, forcing Voss and the survivors to retreat and return to their headquarters in the Ozark National Forest.Resistance: A Hole in the Sky, Chapter One ''Back Atacha Page 22. This battle ocurred on Saturday, July, 4, 1953 ''Resistance 3 On June 26th, 1953, streams of energy from the Chicxulub crater (which were "kick-started" by the detonation of the fission bomb during Operation Black Eden) surged through the Chimeran tower network and channeled towards the Chimeran tower in New York City which created a wormhole to the Chimera's homeworld. As revealed by Fyodor Malikov, SRPA had attempted to destroy the New York tower and close the wormhole immediately following the aftermath of Black Eden. Unfortunately, the SRPA attack ended in disaster as the city was heavily defended, in which the tower was guarded by hundreds of Goliaths and Stalkers, and resulting in heavy human casualties.Fall Back, ''Resistance 3 The assault lasted for only two days and any human soldiers left in the city were hunted down by the Chimera.Bloodbath, Resistance 3 By 1957, the Chimera used the wormhole as their integral plot to terraform Earth by cooling down the planet. This not only suits the Chimera's need for a cooler environment, but also helps to eradicate the remnants of humanity in the process. However, the tower keeping the wormhole open was eventally destroyed by former Sentinel Joseph Capelli who enters the Terraformer and sabotage the power core before he and the other Remnants, led by Charlie Tent escaping from the city as the crippled terraformer crashed into the main tower, disrupting the power surge, halting the terraforming process and closing the wormhole. During the ending credits scene, it is revealed that the city and the Statue of Liberty are being reconstructed, implying that humanity has finally won the war againist the Chimera. Gallery ''Resistance 3'' R3flickr1.jpg|Concept art of New York City. R3 Washington Square concept art.jpg|Washington Square concept art. Resistance 3 Washington Square concept art.jpg|More concept art. Resistance_3_Concept_Art_15a.jpg|NYC subway concept art. R3-TtNYC_4.jpg|A sky view of New York City. NYC Tower 1.jpg|The NYC Tower. jacob_norris_r3_03.jpg|A view of the NYC Chimeran Tower. jacob_norris_r3_12.jpg|The NYC subway. Resistance 3 Metro.jpg|Ravagers fighting against Grims in a NYC subway station. NYC Metro.jpg|Joseph Capelli shooting at Grims in a NYC subway station. Trivia *Joseph Capelli was born in Brooklyn on December 10th, 1919. *New York City was first hinted in the teaser trailer of Resistance 3 in the form of a billboard. *By acquiring an accolade in Global Resistance the player can unlock a concept art for New York from Resistance 3. *In continuing tradition of the series, two New York City landmarks are in the Resistance 3 logo. The Statue of Liberty is in the 'A', and the Empire State Building is in the 'I'. *Throughout the later levels in Resistance 3 setting in New York, numerous iconic monuments and places had been seen throughout, such as the Statue of Liberty (in the 'Alone' cinematic), Washington Square, Times Square, Central Park, and the Chrysler Building (in the 'One Last Chance' cinematic). *New York City appears in both games: Resistance 3 and Resistance: Burning Skies **In Resistance 3, some parts of the levels that take place in New York there are Chimeran fighters flying across the sky. References Category:Locations Category:Resistance 3 Locations Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Locations